In Her Yellow Bedroom
by cbassluv
Summary: Bonnie and Jeremy's first time.


**AN: This prompt was written for the Ben & Jerry's Livejournal ( community . livejournal . com / ben_jerrys) Secret Santa. it's Bonnie and Jeremy's first time, but Bonnie is a virgin while Jeremy is the one experienced one. **

**Didn't quite turn out the way I hoped, feels unfinished somehow, but I hope it's at least readable :) **

* * *

Jeremy stopped the car and looked over at Bonnie. It was a bit late, but they'd been having so much fun at the Grill that they didn't care. Besides, Jenna wouldn't mind, assuming she was at home. Lately she'd been spending a lot of nights at Alaric's house, after an impromptu meeting with Jeremy and Elena had decreed that bumping into their possibly naked history teacher was too much trauma to endure regularly.

"So I guess this is me." She said quietly, looking out the window. The lights in the house were off, which was to be expected. Her father was out of town for a few days. Business, he had said. She didn't care. He was always out, always coming home late. She never really saw him anymore.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked softly. In the stillness of the night, his smooth voice sent a little shiver through her. It wasn't unpleasant.

She looked back at him with a smile. "Yeah, totally." He raised a doubtful eyebrow and she raised a finger. "Seriously. I'm fine. Don't push it."

He smiled back and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and got out of the car. Jeremy was her like her knight-in-shining-armor. Always checking up on her, making sure she was safe. Once in a while it got a little frustrating, because it made her feel fragile, but she never complained because the truth was, she liked the attention. With all the madness in the town and at home, it was a welcome change to have this one person doting over her all the time.

He seemed more grown-up than ever, and part of her couldn't help thinking it was him diligently trying to lose the 'kid' label everyone tended to give him. She never thought that she would be confiding in Jeremy Gilbert, but he made it so easy to talk to. He listened. He understood. Always being the goofball trying to cheer her up and help her worry less. Not to mention he was much hotter than he'd ever been. His usual uniform of dark hoodies couldn't hide the broad chest and toned arms… arms she found herself staring at when he wasn't looking. At first she felt weird, lusting over her him, but nowadays she didn't even remember he was Elena's baby brother. Not when he kissed her the way he did. The tall, young man with her now was anything but a kid.

He was the perfect gentleman. For instance, here he was, holding her hand, walking her to her door. She fished her keys out of her bag with her free hand and opened the door before turning back to him, not wanting him to go just yet.

The instant she turned, Jeremy pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a little squeal of surprise, but leaned into his embrace. His body was solid, hard next to hers, and she linked her hands around his neck so she could further press against him. She felt a shudder of anticipation when his hands rubbed her back gently and he lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers.

The shudder turned into a wave of heat, running from her neck down to her toes, making her body suddenly feel immensely sensitive. She was unable to resist making a tiny whimper and he kissed her harder, letting his tongue slide slowly into her mouth. From that moment, Bonnie lost sense of time. All she knew was that she wanted to keep doing this, being so close to him it almost hurt, her fingers entwining in the hair at the base of his neck. The ache in her loins, the one that had started up recently and gotten more intense with each kiss they shared, was back and driving her crazy.

Jeremy was immensely turned on by Bonnie's little noises, noises he was sure she wasn't aware she was making. She liked to act like she was so in control of the situation, but sometimes she really wasn't. And this was one time he loved it. Her body was soft, oh God, she was so SOFT beneath his hands, against him. He loved how she kissed him, with her hands on his face and in his hair, pulling her into him. He ran his hands up and down her back, letting them drift lower till he was just about cupping her ass. He almost lost it then, pushing her into his own hard and aching groin.

He didn't remember they were still out on the porch till he felt a thud that slightly shocked him. Somehow, they'd moved forward till Bonnie hit the doorframe.

It wasn't hard, but it was enough to bring them both out of the moment. Bonnie broke the kiss, noisily, and looked around a little wide-eyed. She looked so alarmed that he had to smile. She looked back at him.

"What?" she said, a little out of breath.

"You should see your face." He whispered back, his eyes falling on her heaving cleavage. She'd worn a rather low-necked top for their date. It had been a distraction all evening, and right now it was doing him no favors. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. They tried to catch their breaths, but their close proximity was not helping. After a few moments he decided he was still really horny and the only thing that would solve his problem was distance and a cold shower.

"You wore heels today." He noted, a bit randomly.

Bonnie seemed to be having the same problem, because she looked at him like that was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Huh?"

"You wore heels. You're much taller than normal…" he offered, and laughed again at her reaction.

"Really Jer? This is your most pressing thought right now?" She shook her head and smiled, reluctantly pushing him off her.

"I find that it helps when I don't think about …" he gestured at the two of them. ".. it."

She didn't know what to say to that. The sexual tension between them had become one of the biggest elephants in the room lately. He knew she was a virgin and was trying not to pressure her, but Bonnie found that lately she was the one that was finding it hard to stay in control.

And right then and there, as she stood a foot away from him, half-imagining the outline of his body through his fitted t-shirt, she wondered what she was waiting for.

"So I guess this is good night…" he said softly, clearly hesitant.

Bonnie gave him an apologetic look, pursing her lips together. She looked really adorable when she did that, but he didn't tell her. She looked at the open front door, then back at him, and he decided there was no point further torturing himself that night. He slowly let go of her hand, which he'd held again, and turned to go.

She watched him as he went, quickly weighing the options in her mind. She didn't want him to go. Not now, not after what had just happened. They'd ended far too many nights like this. She wanted more.

He'd gotten to the bottom of the steps when she called out to him.

"That is, unless you'd like to stay."

He swiveled a bit too quickly for it to be to be smooth, not saying anything for a moment. "Stay…"

"The night." She said quietly, a flirty little smile involuntarily hitting her lips.

His large, dark eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before narrowing again, matching her expression.

"You sure? I mean, we don't have to, Bonnie, not now... "

She stretched her hand out for him in response, and he looked at her a moment longer before slowly walking back up the steps and grabbing it as she led him inside the dark house.

He walked ahead of her while she locked the door, and looked around the moonlit living room.

"I haven't been here in ages." He said quietly, almost guiltily. She appeared next to him and pulled him into another kiss that totally wiped any thought from his mind.

"You can play catch up with the living room later." Her eyes were determined but her voice was shaky. She internally chided herself and pulled him up the stairs. She wanted to do this before she had time to change her mind.

She felt a bit shy about showing him her room and she had no idea why. It was neat and not too girly, but it was overloaded with yellow. A decorating choice of her mother. Yellow walls and cream coloured furniture matching with her cream beddings and white pillows. She actually liked the brightness; it had a way of cheering her up but Caroline had once said it looked like Big Bird threw up on it and now she couldn't shake the feeling that it looked childish

Jeremy, with his ever present knack for surprising her, instead commented on something else. "You've got a lot of candles." He murmured, looking around at the multitude of candles that littered the room. Fat, thin, short and long candlesticks sat on her dressers and table.

"Well, you know, it's for spells... and stuff. I like candles." she shrugged, not sure why the idea of getting intimate with Jeremy made her feel like a shy little girl.

She stepped out of her shoes, and instantly felt tiny next to his tall, wide frame. She wasn't used to having someone of his size in her room. It was strange. She stood in front of him and he looked her up and down. The tension in the small space was heavy and neither of them seemed to want to move.

"So…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

He stepped forward. "So…"

Finally, slowly, he raised his hand to cup her cheek and she closed her eyes. There his hands were, setting her on fire with just the simplest touch. She felt him close the gap between them and press his lips to hers again.

He pulled away and looked around the room. "What do you say about lighting those candles…"

She smiled. "Mm, romantic,"

He blushed again, and she got the feeling he was just as nervous as she was for some reason. He tried to move away from her, but she held him in place. Looking into his eyes, without blinking, all the candles in the room sprung to life. He looked so impressed with that stunt she thought she would blush, even though it was nothing.

"You're kinda awesome, you know." he said, kissing her again.

They were soon back in their position from the porch, arms wrapped tightly round each other, their lips and tongues passionately and noisily warring with each other. This time though she had to stand on her toes and he had to bend a little lower. That stance soon got uncomfortable for both of them and he suddenly broke the kiss and crouched a little, wrapping his hands round her thighs and lifting her in the air.

She yelped and laughed at the same time, placing her arms on his shoulders for support as he carried her to the bed. He tried to drop her carefully but lost his balance and they both fell, bouncing and laughing.

Bonnie, not wanting to break their contact, turned and half lay on him with her right leg draped over his body, continuing their kiss. Jeremy moaned and ran his hand feverishly along her body, grabbing her thighs and ass, before sliding upwards to her stomach and breasts. He stopped there, savoring the feel of her firm but soft flesh beneath his palm. He could feel her hardened nipple under all the material and took a moment to run his thumb across it. She shuddered and pressed into his touch.

He wanted, needed to feel her bare skin, so he removed his hand and placed it under her top. He was a bit horrified when she froze.

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes, disappointed in herself that she hadn't been able to convincingly play the cool card. "Nothing."

"Look, if you don't want to do this…" he began, obviously fighting another bout of disappointment despite his cavalier comment.

"No! I do.. it's just…" she sighed and rolled off him, looking at the ceiling. "You're going to think I'm really lame."

She heard Jeremy chuckle. "Um, are you crazy. If you haven't noticed, I think you're the opposite of lame right now."

"I've never done this before," she blurted out. She stayed still, not sure what she was trying to accomplish. The bed shifted as he moved, and his face appeared over hers. His eyes twinkled and his face looked like he was fighting a smile.

"You need to relax. I promise I won't let this suck." The look on his face was soft and sincere, and she felt herself almost melting into his gaze. She never failed to be a bit surprised when he looked at her with such devotion.

She nodded slowly and let him kiss her.

He pulled her top over her head and paused for a moment to admire her skin. He couldn't resist lowering his head to kiss her neck and chest. She moaned and closed her eyes, deciding to just go with the flow. She tried not to think about the fact that she was about to have sex with Elena's younger brother. Right now, he was just Jeremy. Hot, amazing Jeremy, with his wide shoulders and delightful lips. Lips that were now wrapping itself round her exposed nipple.

She sucked in a breath as he suckled her, the fire running from his mouth to her toes. She didn't even realize when her legs parted, wanting to feel his weight between them. He reached under to unfasten her bra and she lifted up for him, slightly impressed when he got it off with one hand in no time at all. He tossed it across the room and looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment, an unspoken message passing between them, before he went back to his ministrations on her breasts.

"Jeremy…" she sighed, wanting more. She arched up against him again and he began to slide down her body, running his hands over her stomach before unfastening her jeans. He pulled them off her and threw them across the room. Kneeling between her legs he pulled off his own shirt and sent it the same way as her shirt. Bonnie couldn't resist sitting up to feel his hard chest. Once again she had to admire how wide he was.

"You've been working out."

He seemed to blush, she couldn't quite tell in the candlelight. "Maybe." Placing his hands on her shoulders he gently pushed her back down. "I'm not done yet." He gave a sly smile and lowered his head as he pulled off her panties.

Bonnie shuddered in anticipation. She knew where this was going. This was all new territory for her and she tried to get over the weirdness of being so exposed to someone. Part of her was glad that Jeremy wasn't being overly cautious with her.

Just as she was thinking that she shouldn't be thinking this hard, not with what was going on, she felt his warm mouth over her and let out a gasp.

He didn't stop this time, lapping at her folds, taking in her scent… he hadn't done this in so long, not since Vicki and he'd forgotten how much he liked it. He sucked on her clit, his task fueled on by Bonnie's gradually increasing whimpers. She began to writhe under him, pressing herself into his mouth and grabbing handfuls of his hair. He grabbed her thighs, pushing them even further apart before reaching up and holding on to her left breast. She held his hand there, enjoying the added sensation.

"Oh… God." She whined and he finally looked up at her. Their eyes met and Bonnie thought she was going to explode. His eyes were heavy with lust and he continued to lick her, slowly, watching her as she did. She couldn't look away.

She was nearly there…so close…

And then he stopped. He lifted his head and kissed her stomach and Bonnie thought she would kill him.

"What… why…" she stuttered, looking up at him with wide, frustrated eyes.

He grinned. "You're not getting there without me." He said huskily, kneeling in front of her again to unbutton his jeans.

"I'm not sure if that's cute or selfish." She said, breathlessly, but not quite meaning it because she was too distracted by the sight of the thick bulge in boxers.

He noticed and took her hand, guiding to him. She leaned forward, letting him wrap her fingers around her length. She was clearly hesitant and he had to admit it was really adorable. Here was this super-hot girl, lying naked in front of him, and she was the one that was nervous. She tightened her grip and he involuntarily jerked into her hand.

As much as he was enjoying Bonnie's touch, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He wanted … needed to be inside her right now. He pulled off his boxers, allowing himself to spring free.

"Bonnie…" he whispered, trying to keep the need out of his voice. She looked up at him again with those large green eyes and silently lay back against the pillows.  
He rested over her, kissing her again. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was pressed against her slick entrance, grinding against her and she was once again eager for him to finishe what he'd started.

"Do it…" she pleaded, breaking the kiss. He kept his eyes on her as he gently obeyed, pushing ever so slowly into her tight heat. Impatient, she lifted upwards, burying him deep inside her. A gasp escaped her lips at the unfamiliar sensation and Jeremy stilled himself. It didn't hurt, it was strange and full and she could feel him stretching her…

"You okay?"

She arched upwards. "Just keep going."

He watched her at first as he moved, but he eventually lowered his head and buried it in her neck. Bonnie sighed and moaned at the gradually building bubble of pleasure within her. His thrusts were getting faster and harder and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their bodies moved together in a rapidly increasing rhythm,, Jeremy doing everything in his power to keep going. He'd made her a promise, he sure as hell was going to keep it, even his body was aching for release. She just felt so good around him.

Their hands were linked above her head and he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her now loud cries. He pressed down as he hit home, Bonnie let out a drawn out moan as she finally got hit by an intense wave of pleasure and she tightened her grip on his hands.

Jeremy, who was already teetering on the edge, joined her in her orgasm, her clenching walls practically squeezing it out of him. He joined her in her final moan, feeling his head spin a bit.

They stayed still for a full minute after, their faces buried in each other's necks, the only sounds in the room their labored breaths. Neither of them wanted to move, just savoring the moment, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Finally Bonnie shifted, and he took that as a hint to move, rolling off her. He qrapped his arm around her waist and pulled him with her so that they were both resting on their sides.

She looked equal parts messy and beautiful.

"So… "

"So…" he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

She couldn't help blushing. "That was... fun.."

He chuckled. "We should do it again sometime." he said, playing along.

"Totally."

"Totally."

She pressed into his body, and he gave her a little squeeze as they both drifted off, feeling happier than she'd felt in a very long time.


End file.
